Cute little Tygra V2
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A story set after the wishing relic. Tygra is turned into a two year old. Now Lion-o will find out what it is like to be the big brother. Javan and his wife will have chance to raise their son hopefully for a short time and more surprises under way.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Tygra was happy that his father and clan had returned although he was cautious of the reformed Caspin considering he tried to kill him. Javan was also weary of Caspin.

But today something was going to happen that none of Thundercats or tigers were expecting.

Tygra was out to gather food. He saw a tree full of fruit. He started to pick it. Then a glowing for appeared.

"Who are you?" Tygra asked.

The form just smile gently and threw glowing dust on Tygra. Tygra started to shrink.

Lion-o who was nearby saw what had happened and saw Tygra had stopped shrinking and saw a pile of green armor.

Lion-o immediately ran over to him. "Tygra?' Lion-o asked looking the armor. A little two year old cub revealed himself.

"Who you?" the cub asked. "I Tygra," he said.

"Tygra are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I okay, but who you?" Tygra asked again.

"I'm Lion-o your brother," Lion-o said.

"Big bwother!" Tygra said. Then he got fully out of the pile of armor and hugged Lion-o's leg. "Love, you big bwother," he said.

Lion-o was about to correct Tygra on who the big brother was. But right now that wasn't true now Lion-o was the big brother and Tygra was the little brother.

"Boy the other Thundercats won't believe this," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, Tygra hungry." Tygra said.

"Don't worry I'm sure the others found some food while they were out Lion-o said. Then he noticed something.

Tygra was only wearing underclothes. Lion-o knew it wouldn't be good for Tygra to walk around with only his underwear on he needed some clothes.

He knew this problem must be fixed. How were they going to get new clothes for Tygra and turn him back?

This was a really big problem.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o took Tygra back to camp he knew everyone would be surprised. They saw Lion-o come up.

"Hey Lion-o." Pumyra said. "Where's Tygra?" she asked.

"Well about Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Is he okay did some thing happen to him?" Javan asked. He was very worried.

"What happened to our boy?" Sirbriena asked.

"He's fine it's well you have to see it to believe it." Lion-o said. Lion-o was trying to get someone or something out from be hind him. "Come on no need to hide." he said.

Then a little tiger came out from behind Lion-o. They were shocked. It was Tygra! Tygra saw everyone was staring at him he clung to Lion-o. "Big bwother!" Tygra whined.

"It's okay Tygra," Lion-o said. "Their friends." he said.

Javan and Sirbriena came up to him. They knelt down and smiled at him and held their arms open.

"Come here son." Javan said. Sirbriena smiled at him.

"Go Tygra their your parents," Lion-o said.

Then it clicked for Tygra. "Mommy? Daddy?" he asked.

Javan and Sirbriena nodded. Tygra then leapt into their arms.

"Are you Lion-o's mommy and daddy too?" Tygra asked.

"No sweetie, they're his mom and dad." Sirbriena said pointing at the king Claudius and queen Leonara.

"How he my brother?" Tygra asked.

"We'll tell you when your older." Javan said.

"Is it just me or is Tygra only wearing underclothes?" Panthro said.

"No it's not just you we all can see it," Cheetara said.

"Well the clothes he was wearing are now too big for him." Lion-o said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Pumyra asked. "We can't let him go walking around in just underclothes, he might catch a cold." she said.

"Yes we need to find little Tygra some clothes," Leonara said.

"There is a nearby town we can go there and get Tygra some clothes." Cheetara said.

They went up in the Feliner Javan was a very good pilot. Tygra was a little scared at first but he was amazed about how the world looked from the sky.

Once in town the inhabitants were in awe of how cute little Tygra was. Tygra seemed very shy. He buried his face in his mother's chest.

"Don't be scared Tygra they're just curious about you," Sirbriena said.

"I'd be scared too if everyone crowded me and was staring." Claudius said.

"Anybody would be." Leonara said.

"Pardon me sure you know where we can get my son some clothes?" Javan asked.

"Down the street first shop on the left corner." the dog said.

"Thank you," Javan said.

They headed for the shop.

Once inside they began to look for clothes for Tygra. Tygra was bit nervous. Especially when the clerk tried to measure him.

After finding out the size Tygra needed they picked out some clothes. Once dressed in some new clothes Tygra felt much better. He felt warm and felt covered up.

"Hungry," Tygra said.

"Well we all could use some lunch," Panthro said.

Once they got their lunch Tygra looked unsure about his food. "Try it," Javan said. "You don't know if you'll like if you don't try it," he said.

Tygra tasted it.

"Yum," he said and began to eat it.

After lunch Tygra yawned. "I tired." he said.

"You're tired?" Javan asked.

"It must be nap-time," Lion-o said.

Javan picked up the tired little cub and carried him back to the Feliner. Along the way Tygra fell asleep.

The other tigers saw what happened to Tygra. Caspin came for a closer look. But Javan shielded Tygra and gave Caspin a look that told him don't come any closer.

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Caspin said.

"Like I would trust you," Javan said.

He was still weary of Caspin because Tygra was a helpless toddler now which means Javan was very protective of his son.

Javan tucked Tygra in bed on the Feliner. "Sweet dream's Tygra," he said kissing his forehead.

Things were only going to get stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Caspin wanted to make things right but he doubted if he could. His own tribe thought he was going to hurt little Tygra. He didn't blame them what he did was terrible. Even the little cub was cautious around him. He felt bad about it. What was he to do? He just wished he could prove himself to the others that he has changed.

Today little Tygra saw a butterfly. He began to chase it and laughing. But this was no innocent butterfly it was Mum-Ra's magic he was trying lure Tygra away from the safety of the other Thundercats.

He knew he could easily control them with a small cub. If he had Tygra he would get what he want's from the Thundercats who would do anything for his safety.

Luckily Caspin was watching and followed Tygra he didn't want him to get lost. Caspin caught up with Tygra. "Tygra don't wander off like that your father will worry." Caspin said. Tygra started to cower.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you," Caspin said. But Tygra jumped into Caspin's arm shaking like a leaf.

"I wander what's got you so scared," Caspin said. Tygra was trying to hide from the way he was burying his face into Caspin's chest. _Something must have him really scared but what?_ Caspin wondered

Then he felt something against his back. Caspin knew he was in trouble and held Tygra closed to him.

"Give us the cub," a voice said. It was Addicus.

"Never," Caspin said as he shielded Tygra.

Caspin felt something hit the back of his head and he fell to the ground and everything went black. Tygra was dropped as Caspin fell.

Mum-Ra picked up Tygra. "Caspin! Caspin!" Tygra said crying. He was really scared Caspin was trying to protect him and now won't wake up.

"He'll live little one, you are going to come with us." Mum-Ra said with an sinister smile.

"No! Put Tygra down! Caspin! Caspin!" Tygra cried reaching for the unconscious tiger. He wanted Caspin to take him home.

"Take him with us it might keep the cub quiet." Mum-Ra said.

Addicus lifted Caspin and threw him over his shoulder and carried him like a sack of supplies.

Cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Caspin woke up in a cell. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in my black pyramid." Mum-Ra said.

Caspin saw he was holding Tygra. Tygra looked very scared.

"Let him go!" Caspin said.

"Why would I?" Mum-Ra asked.

"Please let the cub go." Caspin said.

"He's sweet little thing I might keep him here with me." Mum-Ra said. Planting 'gentle' and 'loving' kiss on Tygra's face.

"Please leave him alone he's scared let him go!" Caspin said.

"I need him, so be quiet." Mum-Ra said. Then he grabbed Tygra roughly by the collar.

"OWIE!" Tygra cried and started kicking.

"Be quiet!" Mum-Ra said and tossed Tygra into the cell.

Caspin caught Tygra before he could hit the floor.

Mum-Ra left the holding pen.

Caspin checked Tygra all over. To make sure he wasn't hurt. He gently checked the cub's collar. He didn't seem hurt. He could seem Tygra wasn't hurt that was a good thing.

Tygra was was sobbing and being quiet. "Does anything hurt Tygra?" Caspin asked softly.

Tygra didn't answer. "You can talk to me." Caspin said.

"Bad guy said sound hurt you and others." Tygra said with tears falling down his face.

"I won't get hurt and I know the others won't either. Now it's going to be okay we'll get out of here." Caspin said.

Tygra calmed down and climbed into Caspin's lap and buried his head into the older cat's chest. "Everything is going to be alright." Caspin whispered and started to stroke Tygra's head.

Everyone was starting to get worried where were Caspin and Tygra.

"I hope everything is alright." Javan said.

Meanwhile Caspin was trying to keep Tygra calm by stroking his head.

Tygra was making content sounds.

Then Mum-Ra came in. Tygra clung to Caspin making quiet sounds of fear. "Remember what I said if you don't keep quiet." Mum-Ra said.

Tygra immediately stopped making sounds. Mum-Ra took him from Caspin. Tygra began to reach for Caspin. "Let him go!" Caspin said.

"I need him, for something by means of bargaining." Mum-Ra said.

He sent Slithe with a message for the Thundercats.

Lion-o grabbed the device. "Recognize this cub?" Mum-Ra said.

"Tygra!" Javan said.

"If you don't give me the stones in a weeks time this cub will pay the price!" Mum-Ra said. Laughing then the beast hit the cub on screen.

Tygra was shocked no one had ever hit him like that before.

"Remember you have one week!" Mum-Ra said.

The device exploded.

"Claudius we can't let him take Tygra's life!" Javan said.

"We must plan a rescue." Lion-o said.

"But we don't know where he is maybe if we find Caspin he might have seen it." Sirbriena said.

"What if Caspin got caught too?" Leonara said.

"Who knows," Javan said.

Mum-Ra turned to the cub and to Addicus and Kaynar. "Do what you want but don't go overboard we need him very much alive." Mum-Ra said.

Addicus and Kaynar proceed to hit the little cub with their fists and cut him. "Okay enough." Mum-Ra said.

Tygra was alive but hurt badly. He was crying he wanted his father, his mother and his brother.

Caspin kept somethings for first aid and got them out just in case Tygra came back injured. Then Mum-Ra came in and tossed the cub in. Caspin barely caught him.

Tygra cried out in pain.

"What did you do to him you monster?!" Caspin said holding the injured cub close.

"To make my bargaining message clear now I need him in future so sit there and behave both of you." Mum-Ra said.

Caspin found the bandages and wrapped them around Tygra's wounds. The little cubs had cuts and bruises almost completely covering his body.

Caspin finished wrapping the wounds but he ran out of bandages he didn't have any to replace the old ones with.

He then held the little cub close and stroke his head in an effort to comfort the injured cub.

"There, there, Tygra" Caspin said.

Tygra also developed a fever. Now it looks like things will go from bad to worse.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Caspin was holding Tygra stroking his head. Tygra had a fever and was feeling ever so sick. They had been there a couple of days and Caspin was worried.

Right now Caspin was making sure Tygra was warm enough under the blanket. "Thirsty," Tygra said.

Caspin knew that Tygra needed plenty to drink but the guards rarely brought water in for them to drink.

Caspin yelled for water. A lizard came up looking rather annoyed. "Here's some water now stop hollering." he said giving the cat a bowl of water.

Then Caspin took the water to Tygra. "Here Tygra have some water." he said bringing the bowl to the cub's lips.

Tygra started to drinking he was quite thirsty. Caspin took the bowl away there was water left in it.

Caspin was watching over Tygra. The cub wasn't doing well. His bandages were dirty in need of being replaced and he was burning up with fever. Caspin was trying to keep Tygra comfortable and calm. He was also trying to bring down his fever.

"Caspin wanna go home." Tygra said.

"I know," Caspin said.

A lizard came by and saw Caspin watching over the cub. He watched as Caspin gave the cub his portion of the water.

"Why are you doing that?" The lizard asked.

The lizard startled Caspin. He almost jumped. But he didn't because he was only thinking about Tygra.

"Doing what?" Caspin asked.

"Caring for a cub that isn't yours." the Lizard said.

"I was trying to right some wrongs I've done to his father once he was my friends son and I have down wrong I just hope I can make things better one day," Caspin said.

"I see but what is wrong with that cute little cub?" the lizard asked.

"He's sick," Caspin answered.

"Sick? How sick?" the lizard asked sounding concerned.

"Pretty sick, I'm afraid." Caspin answered. "He's injured I don't have any bandages to replace the old ones and he has a fever." he said. "He must have an infection." he said.

"Poor little cub," the lizard said.

"You have kids?" Caspin asked.

"Yes, three of them." the lizard said.

"If you were alone in the cell with one of them hurt and sick what would you do?" Caspin asked.

"The same thing you're doing," the lizard said.

"Caspin thirsty." Tygra said.

"Here Tygra," Caspin said and gave the cub the last of the water.

The lizard felt his heartbreak. It was clear the cub wasn't doing well. He had to do something but he had to be sneaky about it.

He made some food and place the key to the cell in it.

He took the food to Caspin and the cub. He place the food in the cell.

Caspin picked up the bowl of food and saw a gleam. He pulled something out it was a key. "Thank you," Caspin said.

Then Caspin rushed out with Tygra in his arms.

Caspin then saw a nearby town and hoped there would be a doctor to treat Tygra.

"Excuse me sir, is there a doctor in town?" Caspin asked.

"Yes there is next building on the right." the dog said.

"Thank you," Caspin said hurrying off.

Caspin went to the doctor's place. "Is something wrong sir?" the dog asked.

"Yes this cub is sick." Caspin said.

The dog felt Tygra's forehead. "He's got a high fever. How could you let him get in such a condition?" the doctor scolded.

Caspin explained what had happened.

The doctor was shocked. "Sorry about that I guess their was nothing you could've done." he said.

He took off the old bandages and he clean out Tygra's cuts. Tygra shrieked in pain when it happened.

Caspin stroked Tygra's head a whispered softly in his ear about what brave cub he was.

Then the doctor ground up some herbs and place it on Tygra's cuts. "This will prevent further infection and help the wounds heal." the doctor said.

Then the doctor re-bandaged the wounds. Then the doctor made some medicine for Tygra's wound and some for his fever.

"Make sure your son takes this," the doctor said.

Caspin explained how Tygra was son of the chief of the tiger clan and how he was one of his father's friends and he was planning to take Tygra back.

"Well make sure you tell his father he needs one spoonful in the morning, one in the afternoon and one before bedtime." the doctor said.

"Understood." Caspin said.

"Caspin when go home?" Tygra said.

"We are going home now," Caspin said

Now things could get better.


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6

Once Caspin had the medicine in hand he went to look for the Thundercats because he knew Tygra's family was with them.

Tygra was clinging on to Caspin. He soon dozed off. Caspin saw Tygra had fallen asleep. He didn't blame the little cub. He was sick after all.

In the forest he hear the Thundercats voices. He heard right after he gave Tygra his afternoon dose of medicine.

He got up and followed the voices. "Over here!" he called.

The Thundercats came over and saw Caspin carrying Tygra.

Javan came up to them. "Is he?" Javan asked when he saw Tygra in Caspin's arms.

"No just sleeping. Poor kid has been having rough time sleeping due to a fever. But don't worry the doctor gave me some medicine for him and I just gave him the dose for the afternoon." Caspin said.

Javan sighed in relief. "Where have you been?" Javan asked.

Caspin explained how he went after Tygra when the cub wandered off. He picked Tygra up wanting to bring him back to camp. Then something hitting the back of his head and everything going black. He woke up in a cell in Mum-Ra's pyramid. How was tending to Tygra when he came back sick and injured. Then how a lizard helped him the visit to the doctor all the way up till now.

"Thank you Caspin for protecting my son." Javan said. "Why don't you give him to me your arms must be very tired by now." he said.

Caspin gave the sleeping toddler to his father.

Tygra woke up after that he saw Javan smiling at him. "Daddy!" Tygra said and snuggled into him.

"Where Caspin?" He asked.

"I'm over here," Caspin said.

Tygra looked and smiled.

"Okay son now go back to sleep." Javan said. Tygra went to sleep and then Javan tucked his son in bed.

Javan went to Caspin.

"Caspin I want to apologize I shouldn't have always expected the worse from you since we returned. I should've believed you changed." Javan said.

"It's alright," Caspin said.

"I think you deserve great honor, you kept my son safe and did whatever you could for him when you were alone for him to make sure he was safe. I thank you for that." Javan said.

"I just treated him like anyone good person would treat a child that they are protecting." Caspin said.

Caspin told the others about Tygra's medicine. The ground up mush in a jar is for his wound rub on the wounds when changing the bandages then pointed at the label. He showed them the smaller jar with medicine for his fever.

"One spoonful in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one before bedtime." Caspin explained.

The Thundercats were happy Tygra was home.

Now things should run smoothly.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Tygra was playing outside he was finally all better and was happy to be back outside. He was sure he heard something and went towards the sound.

Lion-o followed Tygra, he wondered where was he going?

What Tygra saw was terrible a group of young rats were beating a female snarf with sticks. "Stop it!" Tygra said.

"Oh a little tiger cub I'm so frightened," the rat said laughing.

Lion-o came and stood there with his arms crossed being big and older it was pretty good at intimidating children. "You heard him leave it alone!" Lion-o said.

The rats felt intimidated by Lion-o. "Sure it won't happen again," they said and ran off.

"Is it okay?" Tygra asked when he and Lion-o looked at it.

"I don't know but we will ask Pumyra she is medic meaning she knows a lot about injuries," Lion-o said.

"She knows boo-boos?" Tygra asked.

"Yes and she help them feel better." Lion-o said and picked up the female snarf.

They took it back to camp. "Son what happened?" Claudius asked.

"So rats were beating with sticks." Lion-o said.

"Meanies," Tygra said.

Pumyra took a look. "Good news is nothing serious, just a little shaken up." she said.

"So it okay?" Tygra said.

"Yes, she is fine," Pumyra said.

Snarf came over and sniffed her. The female snarf came up and rubbed against him and made content purr like sound. "I think she likes Snarf." Tygra said.

"Yes I think she does." Lion-o said.

They called the female snarf, Snarfette.

A few weeks later.

Tygra gave Snarfette a small piece of food. "Tygra would you stop feeding Snarfette so many scraps? It is making her fat," Lion-o said.

"Sorry," Tygra said.

Pumyra looked at Snarfette. "You know I think Snarfette is more than fat." she said.

"I think so too," Leonara said.

"Same here," Sirbriena said.

Claudius petted Snarf. "You little rascal," he said.

Everyone but Tygra understood. "What do you mean?" Tygra asked.

"We mean is she is going to have a litter of baby snarfs." Pumyra said.

"Oh but why is she fat?" Tygra asked.

"Because when something pregnant it means a baby or in Snarfette's case babies are in a mother's tummy and at the right time they will be in the world." Pumyra said.

"Oh, mommy did I grow in your tummy?" Tygra asked.

"Yes but in specail place in my tummy, it is called a womb." Sirbriena said.

"How long was I in there?" Tygra asked.

"Nine months, then when it was time for you to be born some specail cats called midwives helped you out of my tummy." Sirbriena said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Lion-o had a feeling Tygra was going to ask his mom where cubs come from.

"Mommy how did I get in your tummy?" Tygra asked.

"Well sweet that it is little hard to explain to someone you age, let's just say it takes mommy and daddy to make a baby. Once you're older I will tell you more," she said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

A couple of weeks later Snarfette had a litter of four kittens. "They are so tiny," Tygra said.

"Yes once the kittens are a bit older they will soon go to families of their own." Cheetara said.

"How long will that take?" Tygra asked.

"A few weeks," she answered.

"Snarfette is our's son so we will make sure they go to good homes." Javan said.

"Okay daddy," Tygra said.


End file.
